vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Serenade
Summary Serenade (セレナーデ Serenāde) is a princess of Forte, as well as Prince Crescendo's fiancée. Princess Serenade is a graceful and refined young woman with a kind and gentle nature. However, she is not simply a fragile, sheltered princess. Serenade is steadfast in her beliefs; and though she is always polite and discerning when expressing her opinions, she is willing to fight to protect the things that matter to her. She does her best to support Crescendo and his country despite being another spy for Forte. Serenade was sent to Baroque as a spy for Forte, but has apparently developed feelings for Prince Crescendo, the man she was sent to spy upon. She is in favor of peace and is troubled by the effects that war could have on the world. She feels that negotiation is the best solution to problems, but is capable of more than holding her own in battle when needed. Kindhearted and gentle as she may be, she's not fragile or sheltered. She can handle herself well in any situation. As a spy for Forte, she is capable of duplicity, but nevertheless seems to believe that her actions are in the best interests of both Forte and Baroque. When Crescendo decides to visit Forte to talk with Count Waltz in person, she decides to come with him, feeling in part responsible for the conflict between the two countries and believing herself to be the one who could possibly save his life. The manga adaptation states that Serenade is a "close relation" of Count Waltz, however, this is never mentioned anywhere in the game. She wields staves, and has long-range skills, but can only build up Echoes at a short-range distance. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Princess Serenade Origin: Eternal Sonata Gender: Female Age: 23 Classification: Human, Princess of Forte Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, Earth, Light and Darkness variety), Healing (Mid-Low), her special attacks change depending if she's standing in the light or darkness Attack Potency: Planet level (Serenade and the party defeated Count Waltz and Legato in his Ruined Body form who can rip a hole in space and time, and reduced the entire world to a barren wasteland, also defeated EZI who is one of the deities.) Speed: Unknown, Subsonic+ with Speed Shoes (Allow her to run like the wind) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Planet Class Durability: Planet level (Tanked hits from Legato in his Ruined Body form) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several dozen meters Standard Equipment: Her staff Intelligence: Skilled combatant, was a spy for Forte, she is capable of duplicity Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques Light Type: *'Verbum: Celebrus:' Shoots out solid light clusters. *'Throne of Thorns:' Pierces the enemy with the earth's fury. Dark Type: *'L'energie du Vent:' Heals all party members. *'Verbum: Expello:' Shoots out countless heat clusters. Note: This Serenade is not to be confused with Serenade.exe. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Eternal Sonata Category:Humans Category:Royal Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Element Users Category:Healers Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Tier 5